User blog:Erdich/Magpie+Morning kittens
EDIT 2 - All are taken! Thank you guys so much! :: EDIT - Because I was really tired last night I forgot to mention, these kiddo's are carries of the longhair and dilute genes (in the case of the third kit he is actually cream!) : Hey guys! So my two characters, Magpiefang and Morningcloud are going to be expecting their first litter very soon! I also wanted to adopt the kittens out and there will be two available for other people to roleplay. But, I'm trying something different from a usual kitten blog - since most my characters have a design set I challenged myself to design their kittens so that they can be adopted by whoever wants to roleplay them. 660px|center : Okay, so the top two are obviously Magpiefang and Morningcloud. These kittens are pretty much genetically correct, only their designs have some creative flair to them. So, the way this is going is once two kittens are claimed, this is finished as I'll roleplay the one that doesn't get adopted. Below are the kittens, and just for a bit of fun, I've added some ideas for names and personality traits! I hope you guys like this idea because it was really fun to design these babies and I'll probably do it for any future litters from my cats I'll adopt out. Kit 1 : Description: Ginger and white tom with hazel eyes. : Name ideas: Honey-, Dawn-, or Rose-. : Possible personality: Possibly a little more independent than his littermates, and wants to become a great warrior like his father. His ultimate role model is Skinkfang ( plus his dad but, he won't admit it), and quite possible picks up on some of the deputy's quirks whilst growing up? Pretty close with his siblings and he stays on good terms with his parents and paternal uncle throughout his life. : Claimed by: Coop Kit 2 : Description: Dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. : Name ideas: Maple-, Copper-, or Ember-. : Possible personality: This girl is a little know it all - some might even call her a brat. She's proven to be a handful for the first time parents and has often caused trouble because of her need to be the centre of attention. This quirk stays with her as she grows and as an older cat, she tends to be rather boastful and an overall show-off to her peers. She kinda strays from her siblings as she grows up, probably because she's 'too cool' for them, but, she retains a sweet mother-daughter bond with Morningcloud. : Claimed by: Ferk Kit 3 : Description: Predominately white and pale ginger tom with blue eyes. : Name ideas: Rye-, Oat-, or Daisy-. : Possible personality: The baby of his siblings and some might even say in general. He is a rather quiet boy and tends to stick to himself because he might lowkey be scared of some cats in the Clan - that does include his own dad because he's so much bigger. As a warrior, he does get better with this, but, he still is kinda iffy with some cats. He's such a sweetheart though if he opens up to you, and is very cute overall with some of his actions if you happen to win him over. : Claimed by: Leggy : Now, I'd like to give credit to snowylynxx for the amazing lineart I've used for this project of mine! Also, if you claim a kit you are more than welcome to change up their design, these were just what I came up with if I were to make their chararts (which if you keep the design, I'm totally down to make their set for you!). Category:Blog posts